Rue's Victory
by sinclairgrace7
Summary: With the help of friends Peeta, Katniss, and Tresh, Rue may win!
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

I woke up that morning from a nightmare. I figured I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again I might as well start getting ready, after all, today _is reaping day._

I ate nuts and berries for breakfast that I had collected from the meadows around district 11. My mother walked into the kitchen with my littlest sister, Patches. She put Patches down, and then drew me in for a big hug.

She whispered to me "Be brave, the odds _may_ be in your favor. After all, your name is only in the drawing _once_."

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered back. I hadn't told my family that I had taken out tesserae.

"Let's get you all dressed up. I have a washtub and dress ready for you." She said aloud.

"okay." I said back.

I went into the room we all shared and got into the washtub and started bathing. My mom came in with a towel, and when I got out she wrapped me up in the towel and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Mom whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered back.

"I have a dress waiting for you on the bed." She said.

I walked over to the bed that we all shared, and saw that it was one of her old dresses. "Mom, it's-beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"It's yours now." She said.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome." She said calmly.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." I said.

She put finger to my lips and said "Shhhh. I know. I won't tell your father." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late and disrupt the piece."

"Yeah." I said.

After I had checked in I went to the twelve year old girls section. After every elligiable person was signed in, the announcer, Sparkles, stepped onto the stage and stared talking about the districts and how great the hunger games are and that kind of apple bushels.

After that she said " _May the odds_ _ **ever**_ _be in your favor."_

She walked to the boys bowl and drew a name. _"Thresh Balllsinger."_ Oh no! My best friend's brother! Thresh walked to the stage slowly. You could tell Sparkles was losing patience. After Thresh got on stage, Sparkles walked to the girls bowl with a _ridiculous_ wig on. She opened the piece of paper and read it.

" _Rue Damsel"_

Oh no! She called my name! I walked to the stage slowly. When I got to the stage, after me and Thresh shook hands she held up our hands and announced the tributes for district 11. Everybody clapped sorrowly. It's horrible when a 12 year old is picked, _especially_ a 12 year old girl. My chance of survival was really low-if that. No 12 year old has EVER won!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and farewell

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

When I got to the _Justice building,_ the peace keeper following me sat me down on a couch in the most luxurious places I have ever been. Once I had been seated, the peace keeper left and closed the door behind him. A second later my family bursts through the door. We gathered in for a big group hug.

"It's okay, Ruie poo." My dad said aloud.

Patches came over to me and I picked her up.

"Patches, I'm going to the capitol, and I'm going to be famous, you can even watch me on tv,but you may never see me again." I said.

"Why are you cwying?" She asked.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until she brought it up. "Because I love you _so_ much! I love you all _so_ much!" Right after I said that I started crying even harder.

"It's okay. I should have known not to let you enter in extra times." Trent said.

"WHAT!" My dad exclaimed.

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later," my mom said.

We all gathered into another big group hug, and than the peace keeper came to collect them. Nobody else came to say goodbye to me. The peace keeper then came to collect me and Thresh. We got into the car with Sparkles with her in the middle.

"This year we _actually_ have a chance of winning." Sparkles said sarcastically.

"I guess." I said.

After that we entered in a awkward silence.

"Ooh! I just remembered..." Sparkles said.

She started rummaging through her bag.

"Sorry." Mouthed Thresh

"It's okay." I mouth back.

"I Found it! Mint, anyone?" Said Sparkles.

"What's a _ment_?" I asked.

"A _mint_ my dear girl is something to help your breath smell good!" Exclaimed Sparkles.

"Is it edible?!" I asked.

"Of course, of course. Would you like one?" Said Sparkles.

"I guess."

"Here you go." Said Sparkles.

I plopped it in my mouth after looking at it for sometime. As soon as I put I spat it out.

"Why is it so minty and strong?!"

Sparkles just shrugged.

After the car ride we got onto the train.

"Hang on to something!" Exclaimed Sparkles.

As soon as the train started I fell on my caboost.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mentors

**Chapter Three: The Trip**

After that I got up and walked to my bedroom. Thresh did the same. I buried my face in my pillow and started crying. A second later I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Asked Thresh.

I barely nodded my head and started crying even harder than before because I knew we would probably have to kill each other. He then sat down on my bed.

"Hey, I know your scared right now, and your scared I will kill you, but I won't."

"Huh?!" I said lifting my head off the pillow.

"What do you think, alliance?" Thresh said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Really." Thresh said.

He held out his arms and I leapt into them and gave him a big hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I live." Thresh whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

"Let's go to dinner now." He said.

He swooped me up and gave me a piggy back ride to the dining cart. When we got to the dining cart he put me down and we introduced ourselves to the only _Hunger Games_ survivors from district 11 who were our mentors. Their names are Seeder and Chaff.

"It's so sad that this year they drew a twelve year old girl. My condolences go out to you Rue. But you know what, your just as tough as anyone else in that arena. Just remember that."

I wanted to comment on that so badly and I'm assuming Thresh assumed I was going to so he clamped his hand over my mouth. After that we sat down at the table.

"Are you waiting for an invitation or something? Chow down." Chaff said.

Me and Thresh had never seen so much before in our lives. We started piling our plates up with the most exquisite food that we've ever eaten.


End file.
